descendentes_a_ilha_dos_perdidosfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Wiki Descendentes: A Ilha dos Perdidos
''Descendentes: A Ilha dos Perdidos "Descendentes: A Ilha dos Perdidos", é o Primeiro Filme Oficial do 'Dreams Productions Studios'. Dreams Productions - É um Estúdio de Filmes, com Crianças Sonhadoras! A Dreams Produz: Clipes Musicais, Singles, Filmes, Covers, Spin-Offs, sem Contar com as Idéias Originais! Os Atores não tem Talento apenas para Atuar, mas também para: Música, Dança e muito Mais..Vocês verão isso em Nossos Trabalhos. O Primeiro Projeto da Dreams é: "Descendentes:A Ilha dos Perdidos" | Fique Agora com Informações do Projeto! '''DATA DE ESTREIA': [Não Prevista] Sinopse Do Outro Lado da Ilha dos Perdidos, Um lugar conhecido como 'Ilha dos Condenados', Habita os Filhos Rejeitados pelos Vilões mais Malvados e Cruéis dos Contos de Fadas. Mal (Diego Santos), Eva (Lara Fábia), Cruel (Kaique Gabriel) e Jade (Rebeca Ferreira), são escolhidos para Irem para o Reino de Auroria, e aproveitam da Situação, para Cumprir a Missão de Suas Vidas, Roubar o Tridente do Rei Netuno, uma Missão Comandada por Malévola (Isabella Tainara), A Vilã mais Malvada de Todas. Com Inveja por Não ter sido Convidada para ir á Auroria, Tya (Nataly Souza), Filha do Meio de Úrsula, monta sua Própria tripulação de Piratas com: P.J. (Pierre Taylon), Filho do Capitão Gancho, Cecellya (Emannuelle Victória), Filha do Gastón e outros descendentes de Vilões para Derrotar Mal e sua Gangue e quebrar de Vez, A Barreira Mágica. PS: TUDO MENTIRA, NÃO ACREDITEM thumb|left|344px Personagens Malévola Malik | Filho da Malévola Eva| Filha da Rainha Má Cruel| Filho da Cruella de Vil Jade | Filha do Jafar Tya| Filha da Úrsula P.J. | Filho do Capitão Gancho Cecellya| Filha do Gastón Ruby| Filha da Rainha de Copas Derek| Filho do Hades Bel | Filha da Bela e da Fera Denzel|Filho da Anastácia]] Rei Adam| Filho da Bela e da Fera Sean | Filho da Bela Adormecida Maia| Filha da Branca de Neve Mike | Filho da Branca dr Neve Arty|Filho do Pinóquio]] Liz | Filha do Mestre (7 Anões) Gênio | Diretor da 'Auroria Prep School' Jordan Filha do Gênio Jack| Filho da Mulan Isah | Filho da Elsa Melody| Filha da Ariel e Principe Eric Taylor | Filho do Feliz Wade | Filho da Rapunzel Elenco - Diego Santos como Malik (Mal) - Lara Fábia como Eva - Kaique Gabriel como Cruel - Rebeca Ferreira como Jade -Nataly Souza como Tya - Pierre Taylon como P.J. - Emannuelle Victória como Cecellya - Bruna Ribeiro como Ruby - Ludmila Laudiene como Hollie - Isabella Tainara como Malévola - Kauã Henrique como Denzel - Luan Victor como Arty - Ian Cordeiro como Taylor Trilha Sonora (REGRAVADA) - Ways to be Wicked (Diego Santos; Lara Fábia; Kaique Gabriel; Rebeca Ferreira; Nataly Souza; Pierre Taylon; Emannuelle Victória; Bruna Souza) - What's My Name (Nataly Souza, Pierre Taylon, Emannuelle Victória) - Evil (Diego Santos) - Evil Like Me (Isabella Tainara) - Chillin Like a Villain (Lara Fábia, Kaique Gabriel, Rebeca Ferreira) - Space Between (Diego Santos, Lara Fábia) - It's Goin' Down (Diego Santos,Lara Fábia, Kaique Gabriel, Rebeca Ferreira, Nataly Souza, Pierre Taylon, Emannuelle Victória, Bruna Souza) - Kiss the Girl (Kaique Gabriel, Lara Fábia, Diego Santos, Rebeca Ferreira, Nataly Souza) - You and Me (Diego Santos, Lara Fábia, Kaique Gabriel, Rebeca Ferreira, Nataly Souza, Pierre Taylon,Emannuelle Victória'')''